Save Me Currently on break
by Nileywriter101
Summary: If you had the choice to help someone in need, would you? Would you help them no matter what the risks are for you. What if a super sporty guy falls for someone who is dying. Will he potentially risk his sports for love? Currently on break! Details inside
1. Chapter 1

Save Me

* * *

><p>Miley's POV<p>

I am sitting in what I like to call Hell.

**H** is for hospital,

**E** is for every minute of every day.

**L** is long and

**L** is for likely going to die here.

My name is Miley and I'm slowly but surely dying. I'm suffering from an extremely rare kidney disorder. I have been on a stupid machine for at least 2 years of my life. In about 2 months, I'll be going on year 3. I hate just laying here like a vegetable. My mom comes in to see me every afternoon with my new homework package thinking that one day I might be able to get out of here and live a normal life.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

"Nicholas! Are you up?" Mom asks.

"Mom! I'm not going to school today! No way! Do you not remember what today is the day of." I yell at her as tears fall down my face.

"He was my son Nick, how do you think I could forget. I loved Kevin just as much as you did. He was very much loved, but it's been 2 years Nick, get the hell over it. There are tons of people who lost someone but they move on with their lives. They don't stay back in the past. They remember all the happy memories of life and forget the sad. You know Kevin would want you to live life to the fullest and not dwell on the past." Dad says.

"Screw off Dad! Joe and I were closer to Kevin than you 2 combined! You guys weren't the ones who would spend every waking hour other than school with him! We were the one who comforted him when he was getting worse. We were the only two people who were there when he died. He was lucky to see you once a month." I state with pure anger.

"Nicholas! You are not the only one in pain! I miss my oldest boy so much." Dad states.

"Dad! You don't even understand how much I miss him." I yell as I slam Joe's door and rush into his arms.

"Slam that door one more time and I will..." Dad starts.

"Or you'll what Dad! Torture me? Take things away from me? Fine! Do it! I don't give two fucks! Everything you can take from me I brought with my own money and I own! You take it from me and I will call the cops and arrest you for stealing!" I tell him.

I hear Dad go down the hall.

"Joe, I can't go to school today. I miss Kevy! I want him to be here." I tell Joe as I cry into his shoulder.

Joe rubs my back.

"I miss him too Nick." Joe says.

"He was the one to teach me everything I know on Baseball, On girls and, On all life goals. He taught me a very valuable lesson. he was the one who always said "Never let someone or something get in the way of what you want. You have to fight and strive for everything." Joe reminds me.

"I wish I could help someone in the same boat as him." I state.

"Yeah, but not too many people around here have problems with their kidneys." Joe says.

Kevin died with a kidney disorder but also he had a late developing heart issue. Joe puts on a couple of home videos and we sit together. I get a text message and I decide to ignore it for a little bit. After watching a few home videos, I go to the church. I sit in one of the pews and start to think. Why God? Why did you take Kevin so early? He didn't deserve to die. I light a candle and I look into to it. Suddenly I hear the church doors open quietly. I see a women sit in the back pew. I blow out my candle and I leave. I pass by the school and see the football team practicing. I know I should be practicing, but I can't since I didn't go to school today. I love sports that's probably one of the things that has helped me through this. I walk by the football field when someone sees me.

"Hey Nick, why aren't you at practice? And why weren't you at school today?" One of the players asks.

"I just wasn't feeling well that's all." I state

"You have to get better soon. We play against the poor school tomorrow." One yells.

I just give a nod as I keep walking. I go to what we call "Rich"mound high. Note that the word rich is in it. You have to be rich in order to go there and you have to be good at sports in order to even tryout for their sports teams. I bend over to tie my shoe when look up and see a paper sign. I stop to read what it says.

"Wanted a Kidney Donor. If you are willing to donate, please take this sign into the hospital. If you are considering the idea call the number below." I take a deep breath looking back at the sign.

Someone around here is suffering like Kevin. I feel an awful pit in my stomach. I rush back to the post and I take the sign. I walk even slower. I walk straight past Mom and into Joe's room.

"Hey Nick, what do you got there?" He asks.

I hand him the poster.

"Nick, you realize that they don't give you money to give your kidney, they only give you money when you donate..." He starts.

"I know, I'm not thinking about doing it for the money. I feel like I should do it so this person doesn't have to suffer like Kevin did. If I could end this persons suffering, It would make me feel just a little bit at ease." I tell him.

"Nick, did you really think about this. Donating your kidney is a big deal. It impacts your life more than you might think." Joe reminds me.

"I know. I am just going to considerate it." I state as I leave Joe's room.

I go onto my bed and I rest my head on my pillow. Well, it wouldn't hurt to call the number. I grab my phone out of my pocket and I hesitate to dial the number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Save me**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I dial the number and someone almost immediately answers.

"Hello." A women says calmly.

"Hi, I read your sign. I don't know much about donating a kidney but you must be really desperate for one if you are posting signs around." I say.

"Oh my daughter really is desperate. She has been on a machine for almost 3 years." She says.

"Really? My brother had a kidney Disorder. It was a rare thing. We all tested negative for it. He was on a machine for a long time. No one around could donate to him. He died 2 years ago." I tell her.

"I should ask you how old you are? Because she needs a kidney that would be close to her age according to her doctor." The lady states.

"Well I'm 18. I hope that is a good age?" I ask.

"It's perfect. Can you come meet my daughter. That might help you make up your decision. Second she'll want to see a teenager not just family. Her room is room 327." The lady says.

"Ummm alright." I say as I hang up.

I go into Joe's room.

"I'm going out? I'll be back in an hour or two." I tell him.

"Alright." Joe says.

I go down the stairs straight pass my parents without even saying a word. I get to the hospital and I walk down the halls I can't help but remember.

"Excuse me I'm looking for room 327." I ask a nurse.

"Right down there." Shes says.

I keep walking until I stop by Kevin's old door. I wipe a tear away and I keep walking. I knock on the door. A women answers the door.

"You must be Nick." She says.

"Umm Yes. I'm Nick, and you?" I ask.

"I'm Trish, that's Billy and that's our daughter Miley." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

I hear a knock on the door. I just had my meds a couple hours ago. I don't want another med pass. Mom rushes to the door. Why is she so happy? She is never happy anymore. It's kind of a nice change.

"You must be Nick." She says.

"Umm yes. I'm Nick, and you?" The curly haired man asks.

"I'm Trish, that's Billy and that's our daughter Miley." Mom says.

I groan. Not another god damn specialist who thinks he knows everything about me and thinks he has the master plan to "Cure" me when in reality it usually hurts a lot and does nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I go into the room and I feel a huge hole grow in my stomach. This is so sad to see. I have been in the same place as her parents. I can tell that she is annoyed by my presence. I get it in a way. I'm just another stranger who is new to her.

"Hey, I'm Nick. I'm here to meet you." I tell her as I extend my hand to her.

She gives me a questioning look then she shakes my hand weakly.

"Miley, your Mom and I have to go get Noah from preschool and I have to go to work. Are you ok here?"Her Dad asks.

She nods her head.

"Call us if you need anything." Her mom says as they leave.

"I had a brother who was in the same situation as you." I tell her.

"So you are not one of the nut case doctors who thinks they can fix me." Miley says.

"No. I want to be a friend for you. My brother Kevin was in a situation like yours and he always liked when we were with him but he always wanted a friend to go see him who wasn't a family member." I tell her.

"What happened to your brother?" She asks.

I gulp.

"He is somewhere much happier now. I want to be able to help someone like him." I say as I wipe a tear from my face.

"Oh. Were you close with him?" She asks as she takes my hand.

"Yeah. He was the one person who I could always go to with my questions. He died 2 years today." I tell her as I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your brother." She says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"So what do you like to do?" I ask.

"Well I use to play piano and guitar but I haven't played in years. What about you?" She says.

"Well I'm a football guy, but in secret, I'm really a music junky. I play piano and guitar and drums and I do sing just a little bit." I tell her.

I see a smile appear on her face and it makes me smile. After a while, a nurse told me I had to leave because it is quiet time.

"Bye Miley." I tell her as I leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

When I wake up, I see Mom and Dad next to my bed.

"Hey sweetie. It's time for lunch." She says.

"Huh? I thought It was only like 6." I tell her.

"No you slept since 6 last night until 12 this afternoon." Mom says.

"Wow. I didn't even notice." I tell her.

"That's good. Did you like your visit with Nick?" Dad asks.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I walk into school this morning and a couple of the football guys come up to me.

"Hey Nick! What happened to you yesterday. We saw you walk by but you weren't at practice." They say.

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday." I tell them half lying.

"But you never miss school or practice. You have to be like not able to get out of bed to miss school and practice. Tell us that you are at least going to the practice before the game." A bunch of them say.

"Yeah, I'm practicing and playing the game today." I say as most of them leave.

David comes closer and whispers to me.

"You stayed home because of "Him" didn't you?" David asks.

No one knows about Kevin being dead or that he was even sick. Everyone except my closest friends know he was sick. I take David into the empty locker room.

"Yeah. Yesterday was the anniversary of his death. I really wasn't in the right mind set to come here." I tell him.

"He is always with you. You have his necklace and all your memories of him." David says.

"Thanks. Let's get to class." I say.

I sit in 1st period Biology.

"Now does anyone know the function of the kidney?" The teacher asks.

I raise my hand and I answer her with a little detail.

"Wow everyone, for once is listening in class! Is today some sort of opposite day?" The teacher says with some sarcasm.

Well she is right. I don't alway listen in class but I still get A's. I love how she always baffled by that. My thoughts quickly go back to Miley. I don't know why but I have been thinking about her a lot lately.

"Mr Jonas! Are you even listening to me? " The teacher asks.

I shrug.

"I don't know how you get A's in this class. I hope you are ready for our test on the kidney functions and the hormones it releases." The teacher says.

In my head I laugh. I was ready like years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Save me**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley's POV<strong>

"Yeah. He was so kind. Do you think he could come back again?" I ask.

"Well he's in school right now, but maybe after supper we'll see." Mom says.

"Mom, do you think I will ever be able to leave this place?" I ask.

"Soon sweetie, soon." Dad says.

I don't want to be here any longer! I want to be in my bed! My bedroom! Not this little hell hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

After what feels like hours of practice, the other team arrives.

"Hey Jonas! You sure you're good to play the game today?" The coach asks.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be fine." I tell him.

To be honest I really have no energy left to play the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day<strong>

**Nick's POV**

"You boys are a bunch of babies! You suck at football! In fact I can't stand to be looking at any of you right now! Get the hell out of my locker room now!" Coach yells.

I grab my bag and I get to the locker room for the swimming pool. I take a long shower in hopes I can get over the "big lose". To me, I don't think it was a huge deal, but to Coach, losing to the poor school by 1 point is a major letdown for Coach. I get out of my shower, and I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer hoping it's not one of those telemarketers trying to sell me a piece of crap that I can't use!

"Hi, this is Tish Cyrus. I was wondering if you could come visit Miley today? Also I do want to know if you have thought about the other half of it?" She says trying to beat around the bush.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about it." I tell her.

I call a taxi.

"Hospital please." I tell him.

I sit in the backseat and I start to feel strange. Why in the bloody hell am I thinking of giving up one of my kidneys? Am I nuts? Then again I still haven't said Yes but I haven't said no either. Why am I even thinking about doing this? I don't even know what the after effects of a kidney transplant are.

"5 dollars please." He says.

I slip him a $10 bill and told him to keep the change. He was very happy. I go up to her room and I walk in the door quietly. I see her frown turn right side up once I make eye contact with her.

"Hello." She says.

"Hey Miley, how are you?" I ask.

"Ok. A bit tired but not too bad." She says.

Her parents leave to go get her sister.

"You can have some of the candy if you want. One of my friends got it for me. I don't and can't eat too much of it." Miley says.

She looks at me and I can tell something is bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well I don't know why you are so nice to me. You are a rich kid I think. You look like a rich kid. I am poor and all. Someone like you is not even suppose to be near me. I am a poor freak. Sure at one time when I was in Tennessee, I was the popular one until I got diagnosed with my kidney disease." She tells me.

As she is saying that I fell that someone or something is telling me that I should just leave and never come back but then there is another voice that is saying stay here. We sit and then she sees my bag.

"What's in the bag?" She asks.

"Just my stuff for football." I tell her.

"Can you teach me how to play if I ever get out of here?" She asks.

"I promise I will if you have the permission from your doctor." I tell her as I give her my pinkie.

She gives me her pinkie and we pinkie promise.

"Miley, it's time for me to change the iv." The nurse says as she comes in.

After about an hour her mom comes in.

"Oh can I speak to you for a minute?" She asks.

Her Mom just nods. They go to the other side of the room. They start to speak in Spanish.

"Psst. Can you understand what they are saying?" Miley says quietly.

"Yes. Do you want me to translate?" I whisper.

She just nods.

"Well Tish, you know that her time is almost here. You have to find her a donor or pray that the 20 other people on the waiting list die. I'd say she has until the end of the month." The nurse says.

"No! She is my little girl! I don't want to lose my 1st child. Please help her. Just give me more time." Tish begs as a few tears fall down her face.

The nurse says before she leaves.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything else.". Tish immediately leaves the room.

"What did they say?" Miley asks.

"Miley, I have to go. My parents need me at home. I'll be back soon." I state as I grab my bag and leave.

I know I shouldn't leave but I have to. I can tell Miley all of the things that the nurse said.

"Where are you headed to?" The taxi driver asks.

I give him my address and he starts to drive. What do I do? I can't say No since I like her but I don't know if I should say Yes. That's it, tonight I'm going to research it. I get out of the taxi and I hand him a 20 and I go inside the house.

"Hey, you home my boy." Dad says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well a letter came in the mail today." Dad says.

"And what does that have to do with you being so happy and actually talking to me?" I ask.

"Look who it's from?" Dad says.

I look at the envelope and see that it's from University of California.

"Oh." I grab the letter and I go upstairs.

I'll deal with the letter later. I go to the computer and I start to search for Kidney Donation risks. I can't find anything really. The major risks are if I need a kidney transplant in the future which I don't think I will need. I grab my phone and I go to Joe's room.

"Joe, I think I'm going to do a kidney transplant." I tell him.

"Nick, if you are set on this, I can't change your thoughts. All I have to ask you is did you research it and do you know the risks?" Joe asks.

"Yeah I think I need to research it a little bit more." I tell him.

"Oh and did you think about school?" Joe asks.

"Ummm no. I guess I should think about that. I guess I'm going to have to ask you to pick up my work packages or whatever. Will you do that for me?" I ask.

"Sure Nick, as long as you research the risks. It's your body and your choice." Joe says.

"Thanks for your support." I say as I go back into my room.

I keep researching when I hear Mom and Dad in my doorway.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" They ask.

Oh crap! What am I going to say?


	4. Important Note

Due to lots of school work and stuff. I am currently stopping this story. No I'm not canceling it permenatly, but I'm on a bit of break. This only affects The New Farm Hand, and Save me. The missing puzzle piece and the Royal pain in my heart will be updated like usual. Save me will be updated as it written. It's a collab, so it takes a bit more time.

Sorry for any possible inconveniences!

Lots of love.

Mezareia. 


End file.
